


Frank Vs. Maradona Vs. Gerard

by lizzicleromance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bad Romance, Frerard, M/M, Oneshot, controlling relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzicleromance/pseuds/lizzicleromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero has quite simply had enough of the way that his boyfriend of the last four years has been treating him. Tonight he intends on doing something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank Vs. Maradona Vs. Gerard

As I glanced in the mirror, I couldn’t help but smirk with delight. My reflection stared back at me in perfection; Eye-liner rimmed emerald green eyes are twinkling with anticipation, while puckered pink lips were just waiting to be kissed. My long brown hair is actually cooperating with me today, framing my face in a way that makes me grateful that I haven’t gotten the chance to get my messy locks cut yet. Physically, everything seems to be in place; The only thing that appears to be missing is my confidence. 

I sighed; If things were going to work out how I had hoped they would, everything had to be perfect. So far, phase one seemed to be nearing completion. I looked as good as I was going to get, the only thing left to do is brush my teeth.

“I still can't believe you’re leaving me for college, Frankie. What about our plans?”

I rolled my eyes as those words came floating in from the bedroom; I knew I should have shut the bathroom door. I have heard this exact same speech at least once every day since the day of my high school graduation, which was nearly two months ago. Needless to say, I’m beyond sick of hearing it.

“Like I told you, Gerard,” I began, after I had finished rinsing my mouth out. “This is for both of us, so we can get out of here someday.”

In all honesty, the words that just spewed out of my mouth were a complete and utter lie. But he didn't need to know that, not yet. I still haven’t found the courage to let him know that once I leave for New York, I’m not coming back. Not this time.

“Yeah, yeah. You say that now, Frank,” Gerard said mockingly as I entered the room, tempting me for a fight like he always did. “But you know you'll miss this as soon as you get there. You'll miss me, and you'll be forced with the realization that you can never officially leave me for good.”

The devilishly sexy smirk that adorned his flawlessly beautiful face was once able to mold me to do whatever he wished. Its amazing how that smirk does absolutely nothing for me now, except for making me want to get as far away from him as I possibly can.

I smiled as I leant down to kiss him, gently caressing his face with my ink-covered fingers. I couldn't help myself; Gerard always was an amazing kisser. I knew deep down that I was going to miss the way he kissed me more than anything. 

“Oh Gerard,” I murmured, capturing how mind-blowingly gorgeous his face looked at this very moment, etching it in to my mental box of memories that I've kept during my four-year relationship with him. “You know you'll always be the one I'll never forget.”

“You say that like you're saying good-bye to me, sugar,” he mused, laughing a bit at the end. Making fun of the invisible ropes he secured around my neck was always Gerard's idea of a good time. 

“But you'll be back. I know you will.”

I did nothing but continue smile at him, entertaining him with another gentle kiss to his lips. At this rate, I might even oblige him with one more incredible night of passion; for old times sake, of course. 

“Yep,” he spoke finally, blissful and breathless after that kiss. “You'll be back.”

_Oh baby. If only you knew..._

\---

We arrived at our usual Friday night hot spot, in the form of New Jersey’s own basement demo God, Geoff Rickly's house. Upon entering the smoke-filled hacienda, you were introduced to a whole new world of dangerously delicious delights: guys, girls, booze, drugs - whatever your little heart desired, it was yours for the taking.

As Gerard and I made our way through the throngs of people taking up space in the living room, I gripped his waist a bit tighter and gave a sexy smirk as we passed by my once good friend Jared Leto, who appeared just as sickeningly good looking as always. He took a big swig of whatever was in his plastic red cup, and turned his face away from us as he tried to disappear into the wall. 

Once the very best of childhood friends, Jared and I stopped being cordial to one another once I walked in on him fucking my Gerard, who was higher than a fucking kite as he was being fucked beyond mercy against the bathroom wall. Jared and I were never friends again, that much was certain. Gerard however, was able to worm his way back into my heart so that I would come back to him. Although I took him back, I never forgave Gerard for what he did to me, especially when he ignored my pleas for him to stop being friends with Jared. Gerard was never one for taking how his actions would make me feel into account.

But everything that Gerard has ever done to me is finally okay now, because all of it ends tonight. The charm that he always used on me whenever he desired something of me is no longer valid, and I need more than anything to make sure that he knows this. 

But for now, I need to have this time wrapped up in him, to give the four years that Gerard and I have spent together some kind of a special send-off. After all, during our incredibly confusing rollercoaster ride of a relationship, there _were_ some amazing times that made the words that I spoke to Gerard earlier have some grain of truth behind it.

Gerard really would be the one that I'd never forget, for very specific reasons. He has taught me many valuable life lessons, such as how dangerous falling too head over heels for someone so quickly can turn out to be. I fell for Gerard my freshman year of high school; He was the strikingly gorgeous, rebellious upperclassman that for some unknown reason was attracted to _me_. He helped me blossom into quite the social butterfly, and made me feel like I was invincible. 

I made some friends, made some mistakes, and eventually got kicked out of my house upon my father finding out that I was in an openly gay relationship. But Gerard was there for me; he took me in, and he cared for me. Life was perfect.

Unfortunately, something else that Gerard has taught me, is that if things appear too good to be true, chances are that little fact is probably correct. Gerard has always been a master-manipulator, and was capable of coming up with numerous ways of convincing me to cave in to do whatever it was that he so pleased with me. 

For instance, on a random night, if I didn't feel like having sex, it was completely unacceptable. His reasoning was that I ‘ _must_ have been cheating on him’, when in reality, I've never so much as had a dirty thought about another guy since we had gotten together. The end result was Gerard forcing himself upon me, ‘giving it to me like only he should’.

But that was my Gerard; I was his, and he made absolutely certain that everyone knew of this fact. He always found ways to guilt me out of every freedom. I have never been allowed my own friends, I’m not even allowed to have a Facebook or Twitter or anything of that sort. 

When he found my secret Tumblr account, I swore that my life was over. It was the first and only time that Gerard ever took a swing at me, and I made sure that it was the last. I did leave, but only temporarily. The rules that my parents imposed on me were even more harsh than the ones that Gerard made for me, so I was forced to come back to him. I had nowhere else in the world to go. 

Once I got back, I had no choice but to do as I was told. I was the perfect boyfriend, the perfect lover, the perfect sucker. 

But not anymore. 

So as we are grinding together in this scandalous mess of tangled limbs out on this makeshift dance floor, I cannot help but lean in to kiss the man that has made me feel like I was more of a puppet than a boyfriend for the past four years, making sure to leave his lips red and swollen from the force of such an amazing kiss.

I wanted him to know exactly what he would be missing, and what could have been his forever had he not been such a controlling tyrant for the last few years of our relationship. Granted, things between us have been damn near perfect these past few months since graduation. Perhaps he's trying to work his charm on me, one last time, just to convince me to stay. 

_Little do you know baby, I am already long gone._

“Frankie,” Gerard mewled out upon breaking apart from me, his breathing rugged and heavy. I smirked in delight at his reaction, soaking up how desperate he seems for me right now. Gerard has _never_ been the vulnerable one, and as refreshing as this side of him is, it’s still not enough to change my mind from freeing myself from the shackles of our tumultuous relationship. 

“Please don't go,” he whispered, peering up at me through helpless eyes. “I can't lose you.”

“I'm glad you realize that, Gee,” I respond quietly, relishing in his softly spoken words. “But I have to go.”

“Why?” He spoke in an angry tone, breaking away from our embrace. “Why can't you just stay here with me, dammit?”

All eyes are on us now; even amongst the blaring music that is still pulsating around us, I can hear the not so quiet whispering of our peers, gossiping amongst themselves about me and Gerard, wondering if I'll have the guts to leave Gerard and this life of diminished brain cells behind. But what’s even more intriguing to them, is if Gerard will actually _let_ me go. 

As the deafening sound of their whispers became too much for me to handle, I grabbed Gerard by his hand and dragged him amongst the swarms of people cluttering the living room, off to one of the vacant bedrooms just down the hallway. 

But I didn’t bring him to just any bedroom. This is _the_ bedroom; the one where Gerard took me the first night we ever met, and told me that I was beautiful. He is leaning against the same wall where he first brushed his fingers through my hair, and leaned in to give me my very first kiss. And the bed that I am now sitting on, is the bed where Gerard took my virginity, and made me his.

How fitting that the ending of our rocky four-year relationship would take place where it all began.

**Author's Note:**

> * title is from "Me Vs. Maradona Vs. Elvis" by Brand New <3


End file.
